Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie Captured/Successful Rescue Thanks to Therru and Arren
(Elsewhere in the Valley of Creation, the villains have taken shelter in an empty cavern nearby, recovering from their last battle. Suddenly, Demidevimon and Diablo returns and whispered, or softly cawed in Diablo’s case, to the lead villains, then they calmly smirked evilly, as if glad to hear it) Maleficent: The Sea of Storms, is it? Myotismon: Excellent. Hunter J: Thank you for reporting this to us. (The other villains got confused) Puppetmon: What about the Sea of Storms? (The lead villains gave calm glares, as if saying “Figure it out.” Getting the glares, the villains understood and evilly smirked as well) Puppetmon: Oh, we get it…. Drake: We’ll strike them once they reach a specific spot at the Sea of Storms. Demidevimon: But there’s more. The other set of Team Oz members are up to something that is not the Sea of Storms. (Understanding Demidevimon’s explanation, the villains turned to the Flying and Aquatic Goblins) Maleficent: If you spot that group, attack them. Ratigan: As for the group at the Sea of Storms, we’ll deal with them. (The Flying and Aquatic Goblins nodded and they left to go do their errand. The villains then left for the Sea of Storms’ direction. With Ace’s group, they have already converted their vehicle into a boat upon reaching a river and are now sailing it) Rita: Are you sure we’ll reach a mouth of an empty river cavern like this? Basil: Quite sure, Rita. Runt: Never doubt Basil’s suggestions. Seifer: Keep a sharp eye for the enemy. (As they sailed, they suddenly spotted from afar, the Flying and Aquatic Goblins silently searching for them at the river. After activating the Sleeping Powder Chemical Bomb cannon, they fired the Sleeping Powder Chemical Bombs at all of the Flying and Aquatic Goblins, and thankfully, the Flying and Aquatic Goblins fell asleep from the sleeping powder. After the sleeping powder cloud has cleared up slowly thanks to Popple’s fan, Ace’s group then proceeded to quietly sail past the sleeping Flying and Aquatic Goblins, all the while whispering) Popple: (Whispering) It worked. Basil: (Whispering) Told you the Sleeping Powder Chemical Bombs will put anybody to sleep immediately. (As soon as they’re clear of the Flying and Aquatic Goblins, Ace’s group noticed the river’s cavern entrance and cautiously sailed inside. As they sailed quietly, they continued to whisper) Tiger: (Whispering) How will we know if we’re out of the enemy’s hearing range? Pinocchio: (Whispering) When we reach the mouth. Tiger: (Whispering) But where is the mouth? Pinocchio: (Whispering) According to Basil, it should be past a small waterfall that should be up ahead. Tiger: (Whispering) Waterfall? (Suddenly, they heard a waterfall up ahead and realizing that this is it, Basil and Ace turned to Ace’s group in confidence) Ace: (Whispering) That’s our waterfall. Basil: (Whispering) When we drop, whatever you do, don’t scream loudly. Not a sound. (Nodding, Ace’s group strapped themselves in their seats and then surrounded their vehicle in an air dome, in case they drop underwater from the waterfall’s drop. Then as soon as they dropped down the waterfall, the serious members kept quiet in determination while the non-serious members let out their quiet, yet inaudible, screams. Then after splashing right into the water at the bottom, the vehicle briefly sank underwater from the force of the waterfall’s drop and then resurfaced. Then the vehicle floated over to a nearby shore and gently stopped. Once that’s done, Ace’s group unstrapped themselves, deactivates the dome, and climbed out with the supplies they needed to build the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser. Suddenly, Iago and Zazu’s harnesses magically loosened, and they and Ace’s group, seeing this, realized happily, and right here, they now talked normal now that they’re clear of the enemy’s hearing range) Iago: Hey, our wings! Zazu: And the harnesses! They…. Fuu: Your wings are healed. Rai: That means you can fly again. (Iago and Zazu understood with a nod and then after flapping their newly healed wings, they then flew around the cavern happily. After landing, Iago and Zazu got confident) Zazu: Now we’re talking! We’ll show the enemy when dodos fly! Iago: That I can agree on, Zazu! (Ace’s group agreed) Billy: Let’s get to work on our weapon. (They agreed again. As they start construction, Mushu pulled a monkey wrench out and handed it to Arturo) Arturo: (Accepting the monkey wrench from Mushu) Gracias. Mushu: (To Arturo) No problem. (To Ace and Basil) I hope Kiki’s group find what they’re looking for on their mission. Basil: No worries. Ace: They should be doing just fine at the Sea of Storms. (Then as they resumed their work, we then crossfade to Kiki’s group at a beachside shore right at the Sea of Storms, having arrived finally. Seeing the island from afar, Kiki’s group pondered) Kiki: How could the warriors and Elemental Spirits have easily crossed a sea like that? Mewtwo: Probably because they had magic that helps them cross easily. Satsuki: Well, some of us have magic while some of us don’t. Megavolt: And for that matter, water’s my weakness. (Hearing him, Kiki then conjured a spell on him) Kiki: Now you’re immune. Megavolt: (Confused) Eh? Kiki: That spell I casted; It’ll keep you from short-circuiting in water when you get wet. (Getting it slowly, Megavolt approached the waves and then a wave of water splashed onto him, soaking him, and to his calm surprise, he didn’t short-circuit. He turned to Kiki and the group in calm amazement, with a look that means “I’ll be darned.” Kiki nods and Megavolt got confident) Megavolt: Well, let’s cross this! (Then Kyogre entered the sea and after Kiki’s group climbed on his back, they were just gonna cross when a barrier knocked them back to shore. After recovering, they got confused) Mei: Why is there a barrier preventing us from crossing to the island? Bushroot: I got a feeling they’re trying to test us. Light Fairy: (Voice-over) That is right. (They turned and saw the Elemental Spirits standing next to them) Light Fairy: Anybody who tries to cross without passing the test will foolishly drown by the stormy waves. (Kiki’s group, understanding now, got up and approached them) Quackerjack: Then how can we cross without drowning and a barrier blocking the way? Kanta: And do you have names? (The Elemental Spirits nod) Light Fairy: There is. And for the record, my name is Iridsella. (The Light Fairy, now revealed to be Iridsella, then pointed out the other Elemental Spirits, one at a time) Iridsella: The Water Nokk is named Vann, and he inhabits in these waves. The Fire Salamander here is Bruni, and he controls fire as you saw before. The Earth Giant is Granite, and don’t let his intimidating appearance fool you, he can be a softie at times. And the Wind Spirit is Gale, his leaves flying in the wind represents his movements and appearance. (Then she asked Kiki’s group in return) Iridsella: And who are you, by chance? (Later, all was explained) Iridsella: I see…. So, those are your names? Kiki’s group: Yeah. Haku: And now that you know our mission, would you help us cross? (The Elemental Spirits looked at each other, nods, and turned to Kiki’s group with looks of trust) Iridsella: We shall help you. Kiki’s group: Thanks. Iridsella: But…. Only if you, Kiki, pass our test. And if you pass, you and your group accompanying you, can go with us to the island. (Looking at the island again, Kiki’s group calmly got determined and agreed) Kiki’s group: We accept. Iridsella: Done. (Then the Elemental Spirits magically conjures a bridge from beneath the waves and while the Elemental Spirits took their positions, Iridsella explained the test) Iridsella: It’ll test your wits and magic. This bridge will be an obstacle course each representing us Elemental Spirits. Kiki: What will the tests do for me? (Then Iridsella continued her explanation) Iridsella: Round one, the Test of Earth; You must avoid Granite’s small rocks that he’ll splash the seawater with. If you let the water knock you into the sea, you will fail. To succeed, you must tame Granite by catching the rocks with your magic and throwing them back at him. Round two, the Test of Air; You must use your ice powers to tame Gale by freezing his movements. If you fail to stop Gale from knocking you into the sea, you will fail. To succeed, you must freeze the leaves, making Gale stop. Round three, the Test of Fire; You must tame Bruni by feeding him a fire berry whilst avoiding his flames that you can splash your water magic on. If you let the powerful heat of the flames knock you into the water, you will fail. To succeed, you must put out the flames and give Bruni the fire berry. Round four, the Test of Water; You must tame Vann while in the sea. If you let Vann push you back to the shore, you will fail. To succeed, you must magically conjure a water-like rein onto him and show him that you’re capable of riding him. And the final round, the Test of Light; I will ask you one question regarding a mythological creature. Understand? (Kiki’s group understood) Kiki’s group: Yes. Iridsella: And Kiki, if you are to partake in the test, you must remove anything that you might lose in the water, such as shoes and jewelry. (Kiki turned to her group, who then silently gives her a “Good luck” nod. Then Kiki turned back to Iridsella and nods) Iridsella: Then let the test begin. (Then she flew off to her spot. Determination slowly kicking in, Kiki then removed her shoes and engagement ring and handed them to Satsuki, who nods in agreement to hang onto them for her. Then Kiki, turning back to the sea, removed her hair ribbon and tied it around her forehead like a ninja bandana, impressing her group and even the Elemental Spirits. Then after taking a deep breath, Kiki bravely darted onto the bridge alone and started her test. Granite then began throwing small rocks at the water near her, testing her to see if she’ll fight back or get knocked into the water by the waves. But thankfully, Kiki used her magic to hold the rocks in midair and then magically throw them at Granite, knocking him into the water as he caught the rocks. Then Granite stood up and, showing his respect to Kiki, he and Kiki bowed to each other, and Granite then lights his portion of the bridge with green light. Realizing she passed the first round, Kiki then proceeded to charge to Gale’s portion next. Gale attempted to knock her into the sea with his powerful gusts of wind, but Kiki fought back and with her ice magic, she concentrated onto Gale’s leaves, and then seeing one lone leaf trying to avoid the ice blasts, Kiki then blasted the ice magic onto it, freezing it as well. On cue as that happened, the wind died down, and the leaves unfroze themselves and floated into the air. After Kiki and Gale bowed to each other, Gale then lights his portion of the bridge with yellow light, and then hands a fire berry to Kiki. Kiki, with her confidence boosting even more, charged to Bruni’s section next with the fire berry in tow. Bruni then began surrounding flames all around Kiki. Then using her water magic, Kiki easily extinguished the fire and then charged at Bruni. Just when Bruni was about to burst into flames, Kiki quickly holds out the fire berry to him right in his face. Impressed that she made it this far along with everyone else, Bruni then accepted the fire berry into his mouth with his tongue and ate it. After swallowing it, he and Kiki bowed to each other and then Bruni lights his portion of the bridge with red light. Then a magic rein appeared and gently landed in Kiki’s hands. Determination kicking in, Kiki charged at Vann’s section and seeing his section is underwater upon reaching a dead end, she dives into the water, and Vann came charging at her beneath the water. Seeing him with her magic, Kiki then readied her rein and as soon as Vann rammed into her, they broke the surface and Kiki struggled to strap the rein onto Vann’s head. Then finally, upon reaching Gale’s section, Kiki succeeds in strapping the rein onto Vann and feeling it strapped upon him, Vann skidded to a stop just right next to Granite’s section. During the whole test, Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits were watching this with calm impressed looks. Even Iridsella is impressed while watching this. Then Vann floated himself and Kiki back to his section and raised his bridge section above the water. After he and Kiki bowed in respect to each other, Vann then lights his portion of the bridge with blue light. Then he calmly ushered Kiki to climb onto him, to which she does. Iridsella then flies to Kiki and Vann with a calm impressed smile and proceeded to ask her question) Iridsella: Now, for my question; What mythical creature has wings, has scales, has horns, and can breathe magic spells such as fire? (Kiki, hearing the question, smiled calmly and softly, knowing the answer) Kiki: A dragon. (A short pause, then Iridsella gave an impressed, yet proud, smile to Kiki) Iridsella: Correct. (Then she and Kiki bowed to each other in respect and then Iridsella lit up her portion of the bridge with white light. The test now completed, the Elemental Spirits and Kiki turned to Kiki’s group still at the shore and nods at them, letting them know that they can now cross since Kiki passed the test with flying colors. Then Kiki’s group, in calm happiness, climbed aboard Kyogre’s back and this time, they swam across the sea easily while Kiki rode Vann’s back towards the island. The Elemental Spirits even flew by their side towards the island. From afar near the shore, the villains have seen the whole thing and taking their chance, they secretly followed Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits to the island silently just before the barrier came up and the bridge sank back into the Sea of Storms again. Once at the island, Kiki and her group climbed off Vann and Kyogre’s backs. After Kiki untied her hair ribbon off of her forehead, she then tied it back to the way it used to be before and after accepting her engagement ring and shoes back from Satsuki, placed her shoes and engagement ring back on. Kiki’s group then lets the Elemental Spirits lead them into a green lush forest. As they walked through easily, Kiki’s group marveled at its beauty) Kiki’s group: Wow…. (Coming upon a glen with a huge rock cavern, the Elemental Spirits led Kiki’s group to the entrance) Iridsella: This is the masked warriors’ home, as well as ours. Vincent: But where are the masked warriors? (The Elemental Spirits, not answering, led them to the cavern entrance and showed them a chamber containing some pictures. Seeing that all of the pictures are mostly of Aurora, Phillip, Kiki as a baby, and Yuffie as a child, Kiki’s group got confused) Chihiro: Why would the masked warriors have pictures of Kiki, Yuffie, and the king and queen? Yuffie: And how do they know us? (Jiji then noticed a familiar picture) Jiji: Isn’t that the same picture Tombo was given to by King Phillip and Queen Aurora a year ago? (Noticing that, Kiki’s group approached and saw it) Kiki: It is. (They all got confused even more) Liquidator: Maybe the masked warriors might’ve kept these images for someone. (After pondering a bit, they all exited the cavern and saw, to their shock, an electrical barrier ensnaring the Elemental Spirits and surrounded by the evil smirking villains. Angered, Kiki’s group got determined) Mew: How’d you get here?! Maleficent: Call that luck. Vanitas: And we followed you. (Bushroot then attempted to sneak attack the villains with his plant-like abilities, but Drake, wearing his Penguin Yokai mask, outsmarted the attack with his magic and knocked Bushroot right into Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Liquidator) Drake: Nice try. Ratigan: If you cherish the Elemental Spirits’ lives…. (He removes his mask) Ratigan: I suggest you surrender three of your girls to us. Iridsella: (Struggling) Don’t listen to them! (Machinedramon shocks the Elemental Spirits, hurting them a bit. Concerned at first, Kiki’s group got angry) Hunter J: And there won’t be any pendants to smash to save you this time. Vanitas: Not to mention any sword in the stone-types to save you as well. (Satsuki attempted to pull the Elemental Sword out, but Drake and Ratigan noticed and knocked her down with the Microbots. Then the Microbots grabbed Satsuki and dragged her to the villains. Despite Kiki’s group trying to rescue her by pulling her, more Microbots intervened and also grabbed Chihiro and Yuffie and dragged them to the villains as well. Yuffie attempted to use her shuriken, but the Microbots stopped her and then whacked the rest of the group away and then brought Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie to the villains, trapping them in cocoons of Microbots. Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie then began to angrily pound on their cocoon prisons) Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie: (Angrily) Let us out! (Then Drake and Ratigan levitated the Elemental Spirits up, and after releasing them from the electrical barrier prison they were in, threw them into Kiki’s group right into a nearby gorge. As Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits recovered, they were about to climb out when Machinedramon used his Giga Cannon attack to blow up some boulders, causing a cave-in to trap Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits in there. Then the villains escaped into another part of the forest and dumped Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie out of the Microbot cocoons and as the three girls angrily recovered, they turned to the villains) Yuffie: How could you?! Chihiro: We saw from a hole in the Microbots what you did to our friends! Satsuki: Let them out! Vanitas: Relax. Piedmon: Your friends are not dead. Yet. (Satsuki then unleashed her powerful kick on Drake, knocking him on the ground and knocking his mask off, much to the villains’ surprise) Satsuki: Serves you right, Penguin Yokai! (Then the villains chuckled evilly a bit along with Drake) Negaduck: I would watch your mouth if I were you. I especially despise spirit attitudes. Satsuki: (Suspiciously) What does that mean? (Then Drake slowly got up and looked at Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie with an evil smirk, shocking the three girls) Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie: Drake?! Drake: C’est moi, cheries. A little surprising, isn’t it? (Snapping out of their shocked reactions, Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie got angry) Yuffie: You ''were the Penguin Yokai all this time?! Chihiro: Ace even trusted you! Satsuki: And the creatures you killed in the genocide; How could you let them just die?! ''(Drake got up) Drake: Well, maybe they should’ve thought twice before humiliating me when I attempted to persuade them into joining the Nomebat army! Negaduck: And boy, that was a bad choice they made. Etemon: One fell swoop by the Nomebat Kingdom and the Penguin Yokai, and their goose was cooked. Vanitas: And you three, will belong to us. Drake: We need to make a perfect dark wedding for Vanitas and Satsuki. As for you and Yuffie, Chihiro, we’ll set you two with me and Piedmon. Piedmon: Exactly. Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie: Never! Chihiro: We’d rather die than marry you! Yuffie: Especially cold-hearted murderers like you! (The villains pretended to be calmly surprised) Maleficent: Really? Myotismon: Rather die? (Drake then scoffs) Drake: That’s a good joke! (Then he and the villains laughed evilly a bit. Drake then grabbed Chihiro’s face, much to her annoyance) Drake: What’s not to laugh about? (After Chihiro yanked her face free, Drake, Piedmon, and Vanitas then proceeded to sing) Drake: Don’t make me laugh Ha ha ha ha Don’t make me laugh Ha ha ha ha Piedmon: Our funny friends Don’t make us bend in half Drake: Don’t be some cards, babes Vanitas: Don’t mess with us Don’t make us laugh so hard That you begin to ache (Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie then attempted to attack the villains, but they were knocked back onto a rock cube seat) Drake: Don’t make me laugh (They begin sliding the rock cubes around) Puppetmon and Demidevimon: Hee hee hee hee Piedmon: Don’t pull my leg Puppetmon and Demidevimon: Hee hee hee hee (Then they stopped sliding the rock cubes around) Piedmon: May I suggest That you’d do best to beg? Vanitas: If you say “No,” missies If you refuse Drake: This is your notice That we refuse to lose (Then Drake, Vanitas, and Piedmon began to force Chihiro, Satsuki, and Yuffie to tango with them respectively, much to Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie’s calm annoyance) Drake: Say “Yes,” our loves And go with the winners Piedmon: Believe us Vanitas: That would be wiser Piedmon: Say “No,” poor doves And you’re beast dinner Drake: And your friends the appetizers Ha ha ha ha ha Puppetmon and Demidevimon: Hee hee hee hee hee Ha ha ha ha ha ha Drake: Get the picture? Don’t make me laugh Ha ha ha ha Or slap my knee Ha ha ha ha Vanitas: We’re no hyenas So, ladies What’ll it be? Piedmon: Right this way to the Nomebat Estate Or write your epitaphs? Vanitas: You choose your fates Don’t keep us waiting Drake: And babies Don’t make me laaaaaaaaugh (Then Vanitas, Drake, and Piedmon, finishing the dance, threw Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie into three nearby chairs) Villains: Ha ha ha (The song over, just when Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie were about to make a brave run for it, were restrained by the villains and then their hands are tied down to the chairs behind their backs as they struggled. Back in the gorge, Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits are still struggling to break open the caved-in rocks) Mewtwo: Come on, come on! (Hearing something suddenly, Yuki and Jiji smelled around at the spot where the noise is coming from and they saw, to their surprise, two familiar masked warriors opening the way out for them. Yuki then barked at Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits while Jiji called out to them) Jiji: We got backup! (Hearing him and Yuki, Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits noticed and hurried down there. Once out of the gorge, Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits followed the masked warriors to the villains’ location. Spotting them, Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits got their attention) Kiki’s group: Stop right there! (Noticing them, the villains got calmly shocked while Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie, still tied to the chairs and now gagged, got happy. Haku then transformed into his dragon form) Haku: Release those girls now, or there will be dire consequences! (The villains laughed evilly at this. During this, the two masked warriors and Quackerjack secretly approached Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie from behind and began to free them) Hunter J: You and what army? Negaduck: You’ll never stand a chance against us when we play a little game called “Hostage Time!” (Vanitas, Drake, wearing his mask again, and Piedmon then grabbed Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie and held them back at blade point, and for some reason, Quackerjack and the masked warriors are suddenly gone. Then, to the villains’ calm confusion, Kiki’s group, upon seeing them holding Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie, laughed a bit) Demidevimon: What’s so funny? Negaduck: I said we’re gonna hold them hostage on you! Piedmon: And stab them if you come close. Megavolt: Tsk, tsk. I wouldn’t stab them if I were you. (He then took a step forward casually) Megavolt: You’ll never know what’ll happen. Vanitas: Wanna bet? (Then he, Drake, and Piedmon stabbed Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie, but instead of a stabbing sound, Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie, upon being stabbed, suddenly popped like balloons, splattering glitter-like confetti-covered slime onto the villains. Disgusted, the villains saw what used to be Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie, and saw, to their calm shock, they were balloon figurines, now popped by the swords. Then they turned to Kiki’s group and the Elemental Spirits in anger) Piedmon: Where are they now?! (Smiling smugly, Kiki’s group pointed upward above them. The villains looked up and saw, to their calm surprise, not just Quackerjack, but also the real Satsuki, real Chihiro, and real Yuffie, the three latters now untied and ungagged, throwing paint onto them) Quackerjack: (While spilling the paint) It’s playtime! (Angered at being tricked, the villains attacked Quackerjack, Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie, but the four dodged and rejoined the others. Then the masked warriors appeared in between Kiki’s group and the villains, holding the cut ropes and ripped gag cloths, as if revealing that they and Quackerjack freed Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie secretly while Kiki’s group distracted the villains. Angered even more, the villains attacked them, but the Elemental Spirits and Guardians, after Mewtwo changed into his Mega X/Y forms and Kyogre changed into his Primal form, used their powers to send them flying off) Quackerjack: (Calling out to the villains) Playtime’s over! (Once that’s done, the masked warriors noticed something float down to them. It was a page of some kind, with a lot of writing on it. After seeing what it is, they looked at Kiki’s group, with Haku, Mewtwo, and Kyogre back in their normal forms, and the Elemental Spirits and ushered them to follow) Male masked warrior: Come. (Then they followed the two warriors back to the cavern with the pictures) Jiji: We saw this place already. Female masked warrior: Looks can sometimes be tricky. (Then she opened a secret compartment and turned its knob. Then, a secret passageway opened up, revealing a stairway leading down. The masked warriors and Elemental Spirits then lead Kiki’s group down there and the rocky cavern walls slowly transferred to crystal cavern walls) Bushroot: Why didn’t we notice this before? Male masked warrior: Because the enemy would’ve found her. Female masked warrior: That’s right. (Kiki’s group got confused at first, but then Kiki figured it out) Kiki: I think I know who that is. (Then the female masked warrior closed the door behind them leading to their location) Female masked warrior: So nobody follows us. (Then the masked warriors approached Kiki’s group) Male masked warrior: We had a feeling you would find us. Female masked warrior: Iridsella told us telepathically while you were passing the test at the Sea of Storms. Kanta: But why did you keep pictures of Kiki as a baby and Yuffie as a kid? Yuffie: And not to mention Uncle Phillip and Aunt Aurora? Satsuki: And what was that paper you found? (The masked warriors looked at each other silently, and after the female warrior nods at the male warrior, he nods back and removed his mask and armor. He is revealed to be a 17 year old boy with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and brown shoes) Boy: My name is Arren, or by my true name, Lebannen, Prince of Gold City. (Realizing, Kiki’s group bowed to him, but he calmly ushered them to stop) Arren: No need to grovel. (Then they turned to the female warrior) Tombo: And what is your name? (The female warrior then lead them to a corner and revealed an old picture of a familiar little girl with Aurora, Phillip, Young Yuffie, and Baby Kiki) Megavolt: (Confused) Uh, what’s this picture got to do with you? Female masked warrior: Because that’s the answer. (Kiki took a closer look at the little girl in the picture and got calmly surprised. Then she turned to the female masked warrior in calm surprise) Kiki: I think I know now. Fearsome Four: (Confused) Know what? Female masked warrior: (Nods) Yes. (Then she removed her mask and armor, and her real form calmly surprised Kiki’s group. She is now revealed to be a 17 year old girl with short light brown hair with two long side hairs tied in braids, a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, brown eyes, and wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes) Girl: My name is Therru, or by my true name, Tehanu, Princess of Emerald City, and loving older sister. (Calmly realizing, Kiki’s group turned to Kiki, who looked on calmly, speechless at first) Kiki: You’re…? My sister…? (Therru nods) Therru: Fourteen years ago, after Hunter J abducted you, I learned from Mom and Dad that I was born with dragon powers. (Kiki figured it out suddenly along with Megavolt and Quackerjack) Kiki: So they asked you go hide somewhere! Megavolt: That way, nobody in the Nomebat Kingdom would find you! Quackerjack: And use your powers for evil work! Therru: (Nods) Yes. But there’s more to my powers that meets the eye. Arren: Therru’s powers came from the blessing of Haku’s grandparents, who’re dragon spirits. Therru: So, basically, Mom gave birth to me when she was injured, only to be healed by Haku’s grandparents just when I was born. Kiki: Like how I was born with the golden flower’s magic four years later upon my birth, the one that cured Mom when she fell ill while pregnant with me. Jiji: Why is it that something bad always happens to your ma when the both of you were born at that time? (Looking at Jiji at first, Kiki and Therru then looked at each other) Kiki and Therru: Luck, I guess. Vincent: So, you were shut away from the outside world for fourteen years, Therru. Therru: Even though I do learn of the news from the Elemental Spirits. And Arren. Arren: Whenever I leave Therru alone here, I successfully pretend to fool everyone into believing that I don’t know her whereabouts to keep her and her powers safe from the enemy. Iridsella: So, we helped Therru adjust to her temporary home here until she is found by you. Kiki: And the voice…. That was yours? Therru: Yes. Iridsella: I projected her voice through telepathy to call you here. Kiki: And that’s why you tested me back at the Sea of Storms! Mei: To see if Kiki really is Therru’s long-lost sister! Arren, Therru, and Iridsella: Exactly. Therru: But I’m worried. Vincent: About what? Therru: I’m worried that the Nomebat Kingdom will come and get me if I come out of hiding. Kiki: Then we’ll be sure to protect you. Therru: Protect me? Kiki: Yes. After Hunter J kidnapped me and pretended to raise me just because she wanted my powers to stay young and beautiful for the past thirteen years, I was easily fooled by her into believing the outside world was evil and dangerous. Tombo: But that didn’t stop her curiosity to try out the outside world. Kiki: (To Tombo) Exactly. (To Therru) Then when I met Tombo here, I got the courage to face it and discover my true heritage. (Eyeing Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and Jiji) With some help. (They nodded in agreement) Chihiro: Even though Haku, Vincent, Yuffie, the Fearsome Four, and I missed out on it a year ago. But we were told about it later. Haku, Vincent, Yuffie, and Fearsome Four: Yep. (Kiki then turned to Therru reassuringly) Kiki: So, if you believe that you can trust us, then maybe you, too, can have the courage to face the outside world. (Then she pulled out a tiny box) Kiki: Mom gave this to me before I started this journey, hoping that it’ll remind you that she and Dad never forgot about you. (Then she started to sing) Kiki: Every inch of me is trembling But not from the fear Something is familiar Like a dream I can reach, but not quite hold I have sensed you here Like a loved one I’ve always known I have arrived (Therru calmly became hesitant) Therru: But it feels like this is home I have always been a fortress Dragon secrets deep inside (Kiki reassured her) Kiki: I have secrets, too But you don’t have to hide (Satsuki then helped Kiki support Therru) Satsuki: Show yourself Kiki: We’re dying to know you Show yourself It’s your turn Are you the one I’ve been looking for All of my life? Satsuki and Kiki: Show yourself We’re ready to learn (Then Kiki vocalized a bit, sounding like Therru’s voice calling out to her earlier. Then Therru vocalized a bit, and then resumed singing with Kiki, Satsuki, and even Arren as they walked around the crystal cavern, jumping around bridge-like columns carefully) Therru: I’ve never felt so certain All my life I’ve been far away But I’m here for a reason Could this be that I must go with you? Arren: We have always been different Normal rules do not apply Therru: Is this the day? Are you the way? I finally find you at last? Kiki: Show yourself You’re no longer lost Here I am I’ve come so far You are the answer I’ve waited for All of my life Arren: Oh, show yourself Satsuki: Let us know who you are (Then they entered a huge empty crystal cavern chamber and Therru, starting to slowly become convinced by Kiki, Satsuki, and Arren’s reassurance, began to ease down) Satsuki: Come with us now Kiki: Open your door Don’t keep us waiting Arren: One moment more Kiki: Oh, come with us now Satsuki: Open your door Don’t keep us waiting Arren: One moment more (Then Therru accepts the box from Kiki and opens it, revealing part of the lullaby Aurora sang to her and Kiki fourteen years ago, much to her calm surprise, then turned into calm happiness) Aurora: Where the magic wind meets the sea (Kiki vocalizes a bit in encouragement) Aurora: There’s a river-like book full of memory Come, my darling, homeward bound (Therru, touched by the memory, takes Kiki’s hand in approval, having made her decision) Therru: I will go with you (Then she and Kiki sang together as Satsuki and Arren sang with them in support) Kiki and Therru: Show yourself (Show myself) Come home with us (I will come home with you) Show yourself (Show myself) Into something new You are the one I’ve been waiting for All of our life Satsuki and Arren: All of your life Kiki and Therru: Oh, show yourself (Oh, show myself) (Then Kiki and Therru vocalized some notes representing Therru’s vocal call to Kiki earlier together, and then after they finished, the song is finished as well. Then Mei noticed the page Therru has) Mei: What’s that paper you have with you? (Noticing, Therru pulled it out) Therru: I found this after we chased off the enemy back in the forest. (Observing the page, Mewtwo and Mew recognized it) Mewtwo: That’s a page from the Book of Dimensions. Mew: It has details of the Creature Genocide. Haku and Vincent: Odd…. Tombo: Why would they keep a missing page like that? Yuffie: Probably something they don’t want us to know about. (Satsuki then turned to Mewtwo and Mew) Satsuki: Would we be petrified if we dive deep into this information? Mewtwo and Mew: (Nods) Yes. Mewtwo: Without mine and Mew’s protection, that is. Arren: We’re gonna dive deep? Mewtwo: With mine and Mew’s help. Mew: Our powers will protect you and us from becoming petrified. (The Fearsome Four then noticed something on the page) Liquidator: Why are our families in this page? I thought they disappeared during the genocide. (Realizing there’s more to it, Kiki’s group nods with Arren and Therru and then linking hands with Mewtwo and Mew with Arren and Therru, they calmly and silently ushered the Fearsome Four to come dive in the page with them. They nod and joined in the link as well. Mewtwo and Mew then activated their powers and surrounded the entire group within a psychokinetic barrier and then they delve into the page itself. Once inside, they are in a town in the Valley of Creation, back when it was colorful. The group, floating in their barrier and unseen and unheard by the images of the people in the page, they looked around. Then they spot Drake being dumped on by paint by some people pranking him) Satsuki: (Turning to the group) There’s something Chihiro, Yuffie, and I discovered while we were captured. Group: What? (Suddenly, they were cut off when the image of Drake gets up and brushes some paint off himself) Drake: No worries. I hope I can perfect the spell next time. (Then he walked away. The group followed, and then the image of Drake magically cleaned himself and transformed into the Penguin Yokai, shocking the rest of the group) Haku: You mean…? Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie: (Nods) Yes. Kiki: (To Therru) Did you, Arren, and the Elemental Spirits know about him being the Penguin Yokai, Therru? Therru: (Nods) We did. Arren: (Agreeing) A year ago, that is. (Then Drake met up with the villains) Drake: Now’s our chance. Negaduck: They won’t know what hit them. Myotismon: Yet. (Then after Drake summoned dark red clouds into the sky with his magic, the creatures noticed in confusion and concern at first. Among them the Fearsome Four’s family, but the Fearsome Four aren’t there with them. Noticing them, the Fearsome Four got calmly concerned) Quackerjack: (Calling out to the families’ images) Guys! What’s gonna happen to you? (No answer) Megavolt: (Calling out) Hey! He’s asking you! What’s gonna happen?! Mewtwo: They can’t hear you. Mew: And they can’t see us and touch us. (Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck a house, setting it on fire. Then the burning building collapsed on one building to the next like dominoes, setting them on fire. During this, the creatures panicked. Suddenly, the Penguin Yokai and Myotismon and his army appeared along with Maleficent and her army and invaded the town with no mercy, offscreen slaughtering the creatures, much to the group’s concern and shock in Mewtwo and Mew’s barrier. Then seeing their families at the Penguin Yokai and Myotismon and his army’s mercy, the Fearsome Four got concerned) Bushroot: Run…! Megavolt: What’re you waiting for?! Run! (Then the Penguin Yokai and Myotismon and his army conjured by a powerful magic spell and then the spell struck the families with one strike, and as it cleared, only their ashes remained, devastating the Fearsome Four. Even the rest of the group felt sorry for the Fearsome Four upon seeing this) Liquidator: It was them the whole time…. Quackerjack: They actually died…. Because of them…. Bushroot: How horrible…! Megavolt: And we didn’t even know it…. (Then Drake spits on their ashes in spite, and then he and the villains left, their job on the genocide done. Then we crossfade to the Fearsome Four’s images, upset over their “Families’ disappearance news” from Drake, in his normal attire, and accepts his offer to reluctantly join the Nomebat army out of a deal they made. Seeing this in shock, the group, mostly the Fearsome Four, finally understood) Satsuki: What a bunch of murderous cowards! Kiki: Monsters, more like it. (Then the images fades to white around the group and they are soon transported back in the crystal cavern back in the present with the Elemental Spirits waiting for their return. After the barrier vanished, the Fearsome Four collapsed on their knees, panting calmly in disbelief) Fearsome Four: Our families…. (Then they looked at the group and with determined, yet angry, looks, they leave to go meet up with Ace’s group) Coming up: After helping Ace’s group fend off the villains after the weapon is completed, Team Oz, including Arren, Therru, and Iridsella, resume their journey to get the Book of Dimensions back. Suddenly, the villains return to ambush Team Oz again, only for the Fearsome Four, wanting to avenge their families out of revenge for the genocide, to almost kill the enemy in a cold fashion and then hesitate upon realizing. Then after driving off the villains, Team Oz, finally learning from the Fearsome Four about the deal they were forced to make, reassure the Fearsome Four that their families will always be with them even when they move on. Then they soon arrive at the Nomebat Kingdom finally. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies